Optimus Prime (IDW)
|-|Optimus Prime= |-|Optimus Prime (Stormbringer)= |-|Optimus Prime (Chaos)= |-|Orion Pax= |-|Optimus Prime (Present)= Summary Born as Orion Pax, the robot eventually known as Optimus Prime would rise slowly but surely to fame–first as a law officer unafraid to stand up for justice, then as a great and powerful military leader who held the line against Megatron's Decepticons on Cybertron and across the galaxy. As the first legitimate Prime in many ages, heir to the Matrix of Leadership, Optimus Prime is revered by many and reviled by some, but always a powerful presence, in or out of battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Optimus Prime, Orion Pax Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Over 4,000,000 years old Classification: Autobot Commander, Law Enforcer, Prime, Cybertronian, Point-One Percenter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Master (Knows at least dozens of fighting styles), Weapon Mastery (Can use several different types of guns, swords, and axes), Transformation (into a truck), Large Size, Can create energy weapons, Genius Intelligence, Summoning (Can summon a titan through very specific conditions), Consciousness Manipulation (Able to send his own consciousness to his battle deck on the verge of death), Enhanced Senses, Extreme Longevity, Existence Erasure (Of purely evil characters with the Matrix of Leadership), Consciousness Manipulation (can send his soul and mind to the mysterious region known as Infraspace), Limited Healing, Weapon Creation, Vehicular Mastery, Fusionism (Optimus can merge with Sunstreaker, Prowl, Ironhide, and Mirage to form Optimus Maximus, a powerful combiner) Attack Potency: Continent level (He can harm those who can harm him) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with Relativistic+ reaction speed and combat speed (Comparable to Arcee, has dodged laser fire on several occasions) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Comparable to Scorponok, who lifted Grimlock with little effort) Striking Strength: Continent Class (Able to harm beings considered to be more powerful than himself such as: Nova Prime, Sixshot, and Monstructor) Durability: Continent level (Survived the Toraxxis Mega-Refinery explosion) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless (Can fight and move, even with ridiculous injuries, cannot tire physically) Range: Extended Melee Range. At least Several tens of meters with the Ion Blaster Standard Equipment: *'Ion Blaster' The ion blaster is a kind of laser rifle and the primary weapon of Optimus Prime. It shoots rather rapidly and can usually one-shot the average Cybertronian. *'Matrix of Leadership' The Matrix was created by Primus, and passed onto the Knights of Cybertron when they left to explore new worlds. Legend says that they called it the "Creation Matrix" for the life-giving abilities they believed its connection to Vector Sigma granted it. It grants Optimus limited healing and existence erasure (of evil beings). *'Energon Axe' Optimus Prime can create a powerful axe made of pure energy. It is equivalent in power to Megatron's Energy Mace. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Capable of leading thousands of battlefronts at once) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformers Category:Autobots Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:IDW Publishing Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sword Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Healers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicles Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Police Officers Category:Fusionism Users